


Hang In There

by MadamMandarinPear



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Death, I feel evil..., Juuzou is precious, Near Death, please, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMandarinPear/pseuds/MadamMandarinPear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuya Juuzou lies in a pool of blood, steadily growing in size. A fight with a ghoul leaving him clinging on for life. He was just dying, so why was everybody getting so worked up? It's no different then eating or playing, somewhere in the world lot's of people are dying, all the time. He was just one of them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang In There

The first thing Juuzou notices when regaining consciousness is the steadily growing puddle of warm, crimson liquid growing around him.  
He can feel sharp pain from multiple cuts in his body, the feeling of a dagger still lodged in his stomach. 

It's ok, I've been in situations like this before, I just need to stitch it up!  
Oh, I can't move my arms, that a bit of a problem, isn't it?

He's been laying there for a while now, a little bit bored. 

Is no one going to help wake me up?

Juuzou spends his moments in waiting trying to remember what had caused him to become so broken.

That's right, I was fighting someone, a ghoul... and he was strong too.  
A great opponent, I was having so much fun!  
Ah but yes, I guess I was a tad bit too slow, he chopped me up like mince meat, that wasn't very much fun.  
The ghoul got away, but I did managed to tear a few holes in him, I wonder if Shinohara will be upset with me for letting him escape.

He remembers the ghoul's mask, it is is of a ginger cat. The person wearing it didn't talk much. In fact, Juuzou can't remember him saying anything at all. He was speaking a lot himself, maybe he should have been more polite and talked about something other then wanting to rip him apart and watch his blood splatter. He had been provoked, almost like a real cat. Juuzou like cats, but he got into trouble when he was trying to sew stiches into them. 

Shinohara always told him what was right and wrong. Apparently sticking sewing pins into people without permission isn't allowed, of which Seidou found out the hard way.

The warmth has now left the blood around his thin, frail body.

Now he felt cold... so cold.

He tries to bend his fingers, to feel the grasp of his scythe, but can only manage little movement.  
Juuzou giggles at the helplessness of the situation, but it comes out as more of a hoarse whisper.

This is the end?  
That's a shame, I wasn't done killing ghouls yet...

Juuzou has witnessed a lot of deaths in his life. He's caused a lot of deaths as well. He had to say he was a little disappointed, it didn't hurt as much as he expected. He's smiling as the light begins to fade from his large ruby eyes.

Suddenly the sound of rushing footsteps enters his hearing.  
About time, he thinks as a group of familiar faces arrive.  
He attempts to open his eyes but it feels like they're glued shut. The peaceful silence is now an eruption of shouting, screaming and... sobbing?  
Who was crying? Why?

He was just dying, not really a big deal at all. Everybody comes and goes, and it's not like anyone cared about him anyway.

Juuzou recognises a few voices.  
They all sound so distant, what are they saying?

Am I in hell yet?

Something sharp pierces his skin and Juuzou's eyes flicker open.

I thought I was done fighting...

Except it's not a blade, it's a syringe, filled with clear liquid, now coursing through his veins.

They're trying to save me?  
Why?  
They probably still need me to fight ghouls, I'm so tired though, can't it wait?

His vision is blurry but Juuzou can make out the faces of his co-workers.

There's Seidou, who's looking at me with such a shocked expression.  
Akira Mado looks determined, she's the one with the syringe.  
Mr. Eyebrows is also there, he looks kinda shocked as well.  
Then there's Shinohara,  
He was the one crying.  
Oh.

Juuzou struggles to raise his hand and give them all a little wave.

It's okay, remember how annoying I am?  
Please stop being sad... It's weird... seeing you all like this.

"Juuzou can you hear us? Hang in there!"

Hang in there?  
That sounds familiar.  
Oh yeah, that's right, I remember now.

Someone is holding Juuzou's hand as he's lifted onto a stretcher.

Bye-Bye pool of blood, he thinks to himself as he's loaded into an ambulance.

Life is fading from his body fast as Juuzou prepares himself for inevitable.  
Everybody seems to think there's still hope, but they're usually wrong anyway. He can no longer muster any movement and all he can see is a blur of grey.

"Hang in there!"

"Hang in there!"

"Hang in there!"

He closes his eyes and whispers through trembling lips.

"Ok, I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I want to continue this anymore... I'll keep it as a one-shot... Probably


End file.
